


Poem: Hansel and Gretel

by PhantomSpade



Series: Fairytale Horrors [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Parents, Cannibalism, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Dark Fantasy, Dessert & Sweets, Fairy Tale Retellings, Gore, Other, Poetry, sensitive stomachs beware
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:32:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomSpade/pseuds/PhantomSpade
Summary: A dark retelling of Hansel and Gretel in a form of poetry.Basically, the stepmother tries to get rid of her husband's children, said children get lost in the woods and stumble upon a house made of sweets owned by a witch. Said witch attempts to eat the brother and sister duo, only to get killed by the end when the girl shoves her into an oven.But did the siblings really did kill the witch that way?





	Poem: Hansel and Gretel

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/ironackerman13/art/Fairytale-Horrors-Hansel-and-Gretel-759740394
> 
> I don't own Hansel and Gretel; the Brothers Grimm do.
> 
> \---

A little family of four, in a little cottage,  
in the depths of the lonely forest.  
A poor father, two hungry children,  
a bitter woman with little compassion for  
the father's young son and daughter. 

The father is the food she hungers for;  
the children are the leftovers needed to  
be tossed aside. 

First attempt; taking the children on a stroll  
through the dark woods, leaving them to perish  
at the hands of the starving darkness. 

But the boy, with a cunning wit, carries the little  
stones of hope that leads them back to the safe haven  
of their home. 

The mother tries again; this time, replacing the stones  
with the bread they have on hand.  
Even with the trail of bread crumbs, soon it was  
devoured by the hungry crows, marking the children  
for death in the lonely woods. 

Brother and sister wander through the woods, the pale moon  
shining down through the darkness. Glowing eyes shine  
through the dead willow, peering with hunger at the two.  
In the depths of the woods, the children are food. 

Sitting alone in a small clearing,  
a gingerbread house; cookies and cakes for walls,  
gumdrops lining the rooftop, candy canes trailing  
down the path to the sugary front door. 

Temptation, hunger rules over rational thoughts.  
Brother and sister devour little bits of the  
candy cottage, unaware of its dark secret. 

An old witch appears, her exterior as sweet  
as her home, tempts the hungry children  
into her domain, the promise of food and warmth. 

The witch locks the boy away, to fatten  
him, sate her own hunger.  
The girl serves until she too is next. 

The days pass, the boy, with a cunning wit,  
fools the hungry witch with thin bones,  
the girl plotting to sate the hunger. 

The witch's hunger grows large,  
impatient of waiting for her meal to be done.  
Turns on the boiling oven in preparation. 

The girl, with a cunning wit, shoves  
the witch inside the fiery depths of hell,  
perishing into a roasted corpse. 

The witch is done cooking, the hungry  
children take her apart; the thin arms, the thick legs,  
the charred flesh, the cooked innards,  
the tantalizing blood. 

The hunger has been sated.

\---


End file.
